onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ransac16/One Piece Cruise! Invitation to the seas of adventure!
Hello! One Piece Cruise is a roleplay forum dedicated to an AU (Alternate Universe) of One Piece! The setting takes place in a world where all characters except Gol D. Roger and Vegapunk never existed, opening up numerous opportunities (and devil fruits!). You could become a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, an Admiral of the Navy, or even one of the four Yonko/Emperors of the New World! Travel the world! Face the challenges of the Grand Line! Find and eat a devil fruit! Punch out a Celestial Dragon! Maybe even form your own revolution! The possibilities are endless! Members have an optional plot line they can follow if they so choose. Newly crowned Yonko/Emperor Jarod Krieg has thrown the world into chaos, boldly attacking Marineford, killing the Fleet Admiral, attacking the territory of the other Yonko, and manipulating others into further conflict. Pirates, Marines, and even Bounty Hunters can choose to venture to the New World to put an end to him, and in the case of Pirates, possibly even take his place. Or they could simply not be involved and choose to follow their own pursuits. In the end, plot is mostly member driven, allowing a kind of sandbox world. Our forum has been up and running for more than a year now. Through hard times and good we've steadily marched on and we don't plan on keeling over anytime soon. So come on in and join the party! We ask that all members maintain a reasonable level of grammar and writing skills, as well as a reasonable level of activity and participation. Only a minimal level of knowledge or understanding of One Piece is required to join and participate. Rules Chat Rules: The rules are simple, we request all members behave within the chat with minimal usage of coarse language. Roleplay Rules: *Posting should be done within 48 hours of the last post in the round if it is your turn or you will be skipped, though depending on circumstances and forewarning, this rule may be ignored. *Overly coarse language in posts is discouraged and filters are in place to prevent it. Moderate language is allowed however, it is a sailors world after all. *No meta-gaming *No killing of other members characters without their consent (we have an optional mechanic in place that counts as consent if used) *New members are required to participate in a brief "testing post" so that we may learn their role playing style and assist as needed. This is a one time thing and fairly easy. *Members may place an application in the suggestion box for adding new devil fruits to the list of devil fruits. Though there are restrictions regarding which abilities are approved, most are done in a manner that is still unique and doesn't ruin the experience for everyone else. Having a devil fruit approved does not mean you are guaranteed to receive it. Devil Fruits of any type may be suggested. *Members that wish to battle but are unable to do so in context may make use of the Arena, characters cannot be killed and certain restrictions are applied in regards to high tier devil fruits, but the arena transcends location and rewards such as beli (money) can be earned there! If one member is weaker than the opponent, a request can be made to be given a temporary boost for the duration of the match. There are a few more rules but these are pretty much the basics. We have our own personal chat room for discussion or social activity. If you feel the need to ask questions, by all means! Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance. We will do our best to help you! You will have to log in either with a guest account or a chatWING account to use our primary chat. Important Links Link to the forum: onepiececruise.proboards.com/ Link to our chatroom: chatwing.com/onepiececruise We also have our own wiki: http://one-piece-cruise.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Cruise_Wiki Category:Blog posts